This Kitty Has Claws
by eskimoelena
Summary: Katherine and Elena Gilbert are twins who despise each other. Enter mysterious handsome man Damon, Katherine's date and one night stand, who Elena bumps into and is enthralled by the fact that he notices her too. Add an ex boyfriend, a few bitchy best friends and who knows where the story will take you? AU/AH


**Hello my darlings! I'm back! :D I got the idea for this story from the lovely 'LilMissBatman' – thank you so much you sweetheart! This is short and sweet, but I didn't see much point in writing a whole 7000 word story when I didn't know if people would even like it. So yeah, the usual – reviews, rate etc, let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for other stories, do let me know! I'm always looking for new ideas. So enjoy my lovelies, and I'll see you soon.**

**X**

The shrill ding of the doorbell pierced through the air. I sighed and looked up from my book, taking off my reading glasses. I knew it would only be a second until… "Elena! Answer the door, would you?"  
I rolled my eyes, sliding out of my favourite armchair. "He's your date." I mumbled grumpily as I made my way through our apartment to the front door. "At least I have a date." was the hiss I got back. She appeared on the stairs, and I, as I was every time, was a bit startled to find a pretty much mirror image of me staring at me, only this reflection had a scowl on her face and one smoky eye.  
"Just stall him or something, Jesus Elena." Katherine snapped before turning on her heel and flouncing up the stairs.  
I had to make myself count to ten for patience. _You'll only be here a few more months, _I reminded myself. To say that being forced to move back in with my identical twin when I lost my job three months ago was irritating was the biggest understatement of the century. Katherine was lazy, selfish, loud and never ceased talking about her multiple dates a week. She and I had never got on, especially as kids. On top of that, my parents had always taken her side and blamed me for everything. As well as that, nobody could understand that we weren't best friends because 'twins are always friends' so we were always forced to hang around together, which usually resulted in both of us screaming at each other. But when I had lost my job at the small newspaper I had worked at when it shut down, I was left with pretty much no other option than to go and ask her if I could move back into the apartment that our parents had paid for. The smug expression on her face when I begged her still made me angry and I had to stop myself thinking about it further so I didn't yell at the poor suitor outside who didn't yet know that they would be paying for dinner, sex if they were lucky and then never called again.

I opened the door and braced myself for the usual awkward 'no, I'm her twin' conversation. But it didn't happen. Or even if it did, I was too mesmerised to listen. The man standing in front of me was _gorgeous,_ like a Greek God. He was tall and muscular; with tousled raven black hair, cheekbones to die for but the best part were his eyes. They were piercingly blue, lined with coal black eyelashes and currently gazing at me so intently that I was positive that he was reading my mind.  
"Is Katherine home?" He murmured softly and his voice wrapped around me like a hug; a silky, purring hug. It took me a moment to pull myself together and realise what he had said.

"She'll just be a few…how did you know the difference?" The last bit I blurted out without thinking, because I had never met anyone who had been able to tell the difference between Katherine and I, even our closest friends and especially not strangers.

A small, amused smile appeared on his face. "I'm Damon Salvatore." He said in a voice like velvet, offering me his hand. I shook it tentatively and found his hand was cool and soft and I had to force myself not to cling onto him. "And you are…?"  
"Elena." I finished for him. He smiled again before answering my original question. "Your eyes. Your eyes are brown, and hers are green. So not totally identical then." I stared at him – nobody ever noticed that my eyes were brown. Everyone just said that we both had green eyes and that was that. But this stranger, this gorgeous stranger had noticed. And for some reason this was making my heart thump slightly faster. "Would you like to come in?" I asked, remembering my manners. He smiled and stepped into the apartment.

"Would you like anything to drink?" I asked hesitantly as I led him to the sitting room, my favourite room in the entire apartment spare my bedroom. It was cosy, with a crackling fire and comfy couches and armchairs and bookshelves crammed with books, exactly the way they should be. He shook his head politely as he took in the room. For some reason, I felt exposed as I watched him look around but then a slow smirk spread across his face. "You like Shakespeare?" He asked, lighting up as he walked to the bookshelves and began reading through the titles. "I love it." I replied shyly and he glanced around to shoot me a grin. "I hold the world but as the world Gratiano. A stage where every man must play a part." He quoted, and I couldn't contain my smile. He turned back to the books and kept looking through them.

"You have remarkable taste in literature." He told me and I glowed.

"I love reading." I told him honestly and he nodded in agreement before looking at me all intently again. "You're very different to your sister you know." He murmured and I couldn't help but feel slightly deflated when I remembered that _she _was the one he was going out with – not me. I tried to brush it off though, laughing airily.

"Twins doesn't mean we're the same person. She likes partying and I like…books." I snorted but he wouldn't stop looking at me in that intense way. "Just because your sister grabs people's attention more often doesn't mean they don't notice you." He informed me gently and I felt myself melting as I gazed at him.  
"You're not the kind of person my sister usually goes out with." I told him honestly and that smirk appeared on his face again. "Who am I then?"  
I was just about to pluck up the courage to tell him he was the kind of person I usually went out with when Katherine burst through the door. She took in how close the two of us were now standing together and the way I was guiltily looking at her and shot me an evil look before slinking up to Damon.

"Nice to see you again handsome." She purred, pulling him in for a hug and I realised that she was wearing the dress she wore when she wanted to get laid. Short, tight and showing off just how skinny she was, it was yet another reminder of why everyone preferred her to me. I had been about a stone heavier than her for my entire life and while I was a healthy weight and was fine with the way I looked, there was a constantly thinner version of me running about the place. I tried to put it out of my mind though, along with the fact that I felt a little tinge of annoyance when I realised that they were going to sleep together tonight. I saw the way her arm crept around his waist and the way she affectionately nudged him. I knew my sister well enough to know that these were her tactics, her tricks to get someone into her bed. I suddenly both wanted them out of the apartment entirely – at least then I could focus on something else and get this stupid handsome man who was invading my every thought out of my mind.

Katherine turned to me and glared at me again. "We'll probably be back late." She snarled through gritted teeth and I had to physically stop myself from rolling my eyes at her blatant possessive attitude before curling back up on my armchair. "Have fun. Nice meeting you Damon." He held my gaze for a second longer before Katherine all but dragged him out of the room, although not before hissing "_You bitch_." at me before slamming the door shut. I sighed and slid back on my reading glasses. At least everything was back to normal.

I woke up the next morning early, around 7:00am. I had gone to bed a few hours after the love birds had left and had vaguely heard the door open, someone giggling and then Katherine's door slamming shut. I was thankful that I hadn't heard what went on after that.

I yawned, stretching and slid out of bed, pulling on a silk robe over my pyjama shorts and top. I quietly opened my door and tiptoed past Katherine's room to the kitchen. When I opened the door however, the sight that greeted me was not what I expected.

Damon stood with his back to me, fiddling with our coffee machine. He was only wearing boxers and an open shirt, his hair was tousled and he had a touch of five o' clock shadow. I had literally never seen anything more handsome in my life. I then remembered that I was wearing a short robe and shorts, my hair was shoved up in a messy bun and I had a mini screaming session inside my head as I realised it was too late to turn around and run because he was now glancing at me, a smug smile spreading across his face that made me want to both hit him and kiss him.

"Good morning Elena." He murmured, turning around to face me and I saw that he had the most perfect six pack – not too grossly muscular, likes some guys, but a definite outline, along with muscles that rolled in his arms whenever he moved. "You're up early." I commented, mainly to distract myself. He shrugged. "I had some emails to reply to. Your internet is better in your kitchen. Your sister…is sleeping." I rolled my eyes and brushed past him to show him how to use the coffee maker. Our arms touched and I kid you not, I felt an electric shock, and that was the kind of stuff I heard about and scoffed at. I felt his gaze on me again but I tried to pretend that I hadn't noticed.

"Do you want an Americano?" I mumbled and he grinned.

"I'd love one, thanks. Your coffee maker's a bit too complicated for me to use." I snorted and flicked the switch and the coffee began to brew. I turned back around to find he was only a few inches from me. "A girl of many talents then." He murmured and my heart practically thumped its way out of my chest.

"A girl who can work basic appliances." I corrected him breathlessly and he chuckled and his eyes seemed to pierce into me again. "I can tell that you think nobody notices you." He said softly, gently tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "But I can assure you, you're wrong." His hand lingered for a second too long on my cheek and this snapped me back to my senses. My twin sister had just had _sex _with this guy for crying out loud, what was I doing? I stepped away from him, clearing my throat awkwardly.

"I…I have to go. Nice meeting you again Damon. Just…just take whatever you want from the kitchen, you'll find food I'm sure." "Elena wait –" But I was already gone, hurrying out of the kitchen and back towards my room. I couldn't do what Katherine had done to me, I couldn't. The thought of Stefan still made my chest ache and while we were on moderately good terms, I knew that the pain Katherine had caused me would never really go away. _She deserves it, _a sneaky voice in my head whispered suddenly. _And you and Stefan were going out for months…she just had a one night stand with this guy…he probably means nothing to her._ I tried to ignore this voice however, because I knew as soon as I let myself listen to it, I would be back in the kitchen, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my lips against his.

So I pretty much locked myself in my room and waited until I heard Katherine get out of bed and go to the kitchen and after about half an hour, I heard the front door open and shut, signalling that Damon had left. I sat on my bed for a little while longer, just holding my knees against my chest. There was a knock on my door but before I could even call out a 'come in!', Katherine flung the door open and looked at me triumphantly.

"Is he hot or what?" She purred victoriously and I understand what she was really saying – _I got him and you didn't._ I smiled tiredly at her.  
"He's good looking all right. When are you going to see him again?" I tried to say this as nonchalantly as possible, so I wouldn't come across as suspicious. Katherine didn't notice anything and shrugged dramatically, throwing her hands up in the air. "I don't know. I mean, he was a sex _god_, don't get me wrong, but he's a bit too intense for my liking you know?" I didn't know whether this was good or bad news for me but before I could process this, she stopped on her way out of the room to shoot a smirk at me. "Oh, by the way, did I mention?" She said venomously. "Stefan called. He wants me for a date to some ball. You think it'd be a good idea to go?"

I swallowed hard, anger swelling in my chest. "Get out Katherine." I muttered furiously, and she giggled before skipping out, slamming the door behind her.

I sat staring at the floor for a little while. So this was how she wanted to play? Fine – I would play it her way. But Katherine was soon going to learn that while she was the tiger, and yes, I was the kitten but kittens grew up. And this kitty had claws.


End file.
